Who the hell is Sherlock?
by Luna'Sister
Summary: Briana is living on the streets, when she meets Alex Rider a guy who is unlike any of the other guys she gets into their car with. Surprisingly he just wants someone to talk to and Briana finds out that inside she's been hopeing for someone to talk to
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story might be a bit out there… weather it in language, character or the living situations. But I thought something with a bit more life to it would be appreciated. Don't know if any one will like it. I was kind of going for a comedy… but it didn't turn out that way. The name seems a bit misleading, but I think I'll keep it and try to work it somewhere into the sorry… hope you like.**

**Declaimer: **

**I don't own Alex Rider, no one dose but the man who responsible for the spy's whole existence. **

**Who ever that may be…who is it again?**

**Aalen Blunt? …. Psh, Hell No!**

**God? … Hummm, passably?**

**No? I think his name was Albert? **

**No that's not it. Andy, Anthony? **

**Oh yah that's it Anthony, Anthony Horney- something or another! **

**I'm such a slow, ghu… Anyway!**

**I don't own Alex Rider that Anthony guy dose.**

**Who the hell is Sherlock?**

**CHAPTER 1:Briana **

The sound of my best friend's black leather boots tap, tap, taping away as she paced back and forth nervously in the kitchen of our cheep hotel room, was seriously starting freak me out. Not to mention piss me off. I wanted to yell at her or something to get her to sit down and keep still, but I didn't have the strength to say anything. I was too tiered, spending the day on the run from a group of thugs who wants nothing more than to possibly get into our pants before they kill you really does that to a girl, you know? But still, that damn TAPPING!

"Erica, can you pleas, stop pacing? you're driving crazy!" I hisses from my spot by the window. For the last half hour or so, I've been looking out there for any sine of my friend Rider, he once told me that if I ever needed any thing to call him. Its not every day you get a customer like Rider on the corner of Eighth Street.

The night I meat him, he pulled up beside me in a black sports car. I thought he would be like every other rich teenage boy driving around looking for a night of a little entertainment. But he wasn't, when I got in his car he just looked over at me and said…

"I know how life can be sometimes, and you find yourself doing things you never thought you'd ever do before. Then after you start its like there's no turning back, so I thought maybe I'm not the only person in the world who needs someone to talk to, some one who wont try to take over my life, someone who would lesion…" he paused for a moment as if to think over what he was going to say next.

"So… do you need some one to talk to, too?" At this he looked at me his dark brown eyes all sad and mysterious looking. I didn't know what to say, for one thing I knew this kid could be some crazy nut job, but so could any one else I got in the car with. I hesitated in answering his question, looking away form his whirlpools for eyes and out the car window and into the dark streets of London.

To the streets I've been walking every night since I was thirteen… did I need someone to talk to? Some one who had no personal, ulterior motives besides having someone to talk to?

"Yah, I think I'd like that" I told him as I turned back to face him. He nodded his head in response his blond shaggy hair swaying slightly at the movement.

As he reached his hand to turn the keys in the ignition I stopped him.

"But I'm still on the clock, Frank would kill me if I didn't come back with any money" I thought he would be mad, but instead a small smile crossed his handsome face.

" I can deal with that" he said with a humorless laugh as he brought the car to life speeding away from the dark London street I called my workplace.

That night after arriving at a hotel room that looked too expensive to be even possible. We sat down on the bed and talked. Yah… I said it, we talked. It turned out that the guy's name was Alex Rider and he lived a live I thought only existed in movies. He talked about fighting crime and being black mailed by the government. He talked about not having a family because they all died in some mysterious way… first his mum and dad when he was a baby. Then his uncle when he was fourteen… and then later his housekeeper just a year ago. I listened to him in silence and I watched his face, watching as his eyes become darker as he went on and how his voiced cracked when he talked about the American red head who was like an older sister to him. It made me cry to hear his voice like that… I literally cried. I had just meat this guy no more then a few hours before, and for all I knew he could be lying threw his bloody teeth.

But I didn't think he was, no one could be that good of an actor. No one would fake that much pain. As I cried for him, for his pain for tha pain we both shared in our own way… As I criyed the tears I was sure Alex had never let himself cry, I felt a hand on my shoulder, sliding down my back and to my waist pulling me towards his body.

My first instinct as to stiffen. But after a moment of just sitting there in his lap, I relaxed and began to tell him my story.

I told him about my father being a drunk and my step mum Hanna, who hated me for some unknown reason. About my how my oldest step brother Andrew would sneak into my room at night and touch me, forcing me to do things I didn't understand back. Then me telling me to stay silent or he'd kill me. I told Alex about when my step mum caught us one night, Andrew told her that I had pulled him into my room and tried to seduce him.

I told him all about how when I tried to tell her the truth she hit me and kept hitting me until I couldn't move. Here my foice brok off, memmorys filling my head but i continued as I told him about how when my father came in to see what was going on he just laughed and poured his beer on me. I couldn't believe I was telling him any of this, I never even told Erica about my life before. Even though we've been best friends since the moment we meet.

I wanted to stop talking, just to let the sobs take over but I couldn't. It was like something was pulling the words out of my mouth, that night I cried harder then I've cried in my life, even more than the night everything started. But I kept talking pouring my akin heart to this blond superhero like of a stranger.

I told him about how Hanna, my dad and Andrew all left me bleeding and socked in beer on the floor of my room. About how I feel asleep on the floor because I couldn't get up because the pain was too grate. I told him about how Hanna came back latter that night to wake me up, and told me I had to get out and never come back… and when I couldn't move she had Andrew drag me out of the hose leaving me in the front steps. i sobed even hearder as i tryed to exspain the frear i felt that night, the fear that filled me at the thought of being found on the frount steps in the morning if i didnt move, too scared to think what my own family would do if I stayed.

After that I couldn't talk anymore… the pulling of on my words had stopped and I was left crying until I fell asleep in the arms of a guy who was no more thin a stranger to me.

The next morning when I work up my throat was hurting and scratchy from criyng and my eyes were puffy, but for once my heart felt light. Looking around I was shocked to see that Alex was still there sitting at the small table that sat in the kitchen area of the hotel room.

"I got you some breakfast, I didn't know what you'd like so I just got a muffin and some orange juice" he said as he pointed to the bag sitting on the table beside him.

Blinking I looked around the room, I still couldn't get over the richness of the place. Sitting up I pulled of the thick bed covers that I don't remember being wrapped around me, and got out of the bed.

"You didn't have to do that" I told him as I walked over to the table and sit down in the other chair.

"Yah, but I know you'd be hungry, and I really don't mind… I needed to get some air any way" he said the same little smile from the night before crossed his face again. Not wanting to argue I reached for the bag and looked inside. The smell of a fresh blueberry muffin filled my nose and my stomach growled vigorously.

"See, your stomach agrees with my logic" Alex laughed. Rolling my eyes I reached in pulling the muffin out and taking a bit.

"ummm, oh my god this is so freaking good" I monad my mouth full.

"Yup, that's Martha for you, she owns this nice bakery near my school, me and my best meat Tom always gets one of her blueberry muffins before school… there's none better then Martha's"

"I'll remember that" I laughed as I took another bit this one bigger thin the first.

We sat in silence as I ate, he just sat there looking out in space. It was nice…it was so easy to forget that he was some random customer, instead of a good friend I could just sit and be safe and countable with. Too bad the moment ended as I finished last of the orange juice that came in a small little container.

"Well I'll see you around Briana" Alex said as he stood up, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

" I think five hundred should be enough" he said as he placed the bills onto the table.

"uhm…" I didn't know what to say; to tell you the truth I totally forgot that I was actually working. This was one of the most unusual work sessions I had in a long time, and I'll can tell you some guys really did come up with some crazy shit.

"But… before I go, I'll give you my number so you can call me. You never know when you might need a teenage spy" he laughed bitterly.

"Oh… yah ok" I said stupidly jumping to my feet, hurrying for my purse that lay on the floor next to the bed. I pulled out my cell phone turning back to him holding it out for him to put his number in. After taking it and pressing a couple of butting he handed it back. Looking at it I saw the words Alex Rader blinking on the little screen. When I look back up I was surprised to he was already heading for the door.

"Rider, wait" I called out. He turned around, his dark eyes looking at me questioningly.

"Do you have a phone, you know… maybe you'd want some one to talk to again" I said nervously. He didn't say any thing for a moment, his eyes just staring at me as if he were looking for something. But then he nodded and stepped forwarded pulling his cell phone out and handing it to me. After programming my number in I gave it back slowly, not really wanting to. Because I knew if I did he would leave and I would probably never see the guy again. No matter if his number was in my phone or not. I stayed there in the hotel for another hour after Alex left, I don't know why. Maybe I was hoping he'd come back, but he didn't and eventually I had to leave.

As I thought, I didn't see Alex again. Three months passed and I didn't hear a word from the teenage boy wonder. Not that it was surprising. Form what he told me that night the head of MI6, Aalen Blunt had him pretty much on constant beck and call. But I still had to go on with my life and the thought of the night I spent telling a compete strangers about my life, was pushed into the back of my mind. That is until yesterday when Erica and I stumbled onto something we probably shouldn't have.

The two of us had come back to Frank's hang out after a night working. We were coming to bring him our night's urgings when the sound of a gun shot filled the air, and before we could even scream or think about running. The door on the far side if the room opened and a man never saw before stepped out a gun in hand.

"Hay" he yelled his arm razing to pint his gun at us. But before he even got the chance to point at us, we were running back out the door just in time for a pullet misses my head. That was yesterday night, and Erica and I've been dodging around the city running from the stranger and a group of other thugs.

"When the hell is your friend getting here" Erica hisses irritably.

"I don't know… he said he'd be here but he didn't say when" I said back nervously, this was the thousandth time she had asked that question and I was really beginning to think that Alex wasn't coming. It had been more that two hours since I talked to him, and he told me to come to this hotel. I was scared shitless, and I was seriously beggaring to doubt Erica's sanity. The girl was too bloody scary for words.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'm not going to say here and wait for some mystery guy that I never even meet let alone hear you mention" she snapped as she walked out of the kitchen her hills taping insensibly as she moved towards the door.

"no, Erica don't go" I called out but it was too lat she had already thrown the door open and was stepping out when she screamed.

My heart stopped as I was all but sure she was about to get a bullet in the head, when she stepped backward to revel Alex standing there in the door way.

**NA: hope you like this, it's a bit ruff, but I think it's good so far. I'd so bloody appreciate if you r_eview!_ Don't care what you say good bad… anything I'm desperate for human contact no matter how lacking it is… :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Alex**

I stepped into the room after the crazy looking red head who I assumed was Erica, she was tall and thin with a bright gold shirt and a black squirt that ended way too high, her black boots stared were her squirt ended. All in all with her heavy makeup and closes she really did look the part of a street walker. But as I closed the door behind me I noticed that Briana was direst more normal, considering. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her face was made up simply complementing her bright emerald eyes, making her look naturally beautiful compared to her clown looking friend. Her close was just a pair of tight weight jeans and a black tang top, with little round toe hills. She looked more like a regular school kid going out for a nigh with friends instead of… well you know.

"Alex, god you scared the shit out of me" Briana hissed as she moved forward away from the window.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to get some things ready at my house, security you know. Didn't what you girls coming and… stumbling on something you really didn't need to see" I said with a smile.

"Uh… you didn't see any one suspicious when you were coming in did you?" she asked her eyes falling behind me to the door.

"Actually I did, if you girls don't mind appreciate it if you go into the bathroom for a wile, so I can take care of them" at my words the clown face Erica to my disbelief began to begin to panic.

"Oh my freaking god we're going to die, I knew one day this was going to happen. Frank that basterd never new how to stay away from those kinds of people." She hisses through her red glossy lips.

"Briana, can you-"I started but she cut me off.

"Yah, I got her" she said as she hurried to her friend, grabbing her arm dragging the frantic girl into the bathroom past the small kitchen. Once the door was close I turned my attain to the front door, just in time to see the doorknob beginning to turn. hurrying behind the door I watched as three men stepped into the room. They were big, but I've fought big men before. They didn't look to heard to beat, and besides if what Briana told me on the phone was correct they were nothing but street thugs… it would be too damn easy.

**AN: Short chapter, but I promise the actions coming. Hope you liked it…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Briana **

After closing the bathroom door behind us I tried to calm the freaking Erica.

"Shit, were goanna die, I don't want to die… I'm goanna kill Frank I bet all of this is his fault" she was rambling, I was so tempted to slap her but I wasn't sure if that was for people how was having panic attacks or what. But I didn't have the chance to do any thing before the sounds of voices drew our attention to what was going on out side the bathroom. I know its stupid but I couldn't help but open the door a crack to look out and see what was happening.

The first thing I realized when looked throw the crack in the door was that Alex was standing behind the door of the open hotel room. Three guys standing with there backs to him as the searched the room.

"What idiots, they didn't even look behind the door" hissed Erica, she had obviously gotten over her hysteric her curiosity probably getting the better of her.

"Yah, that'll be the first place id check" I whispered back. I was going to say something else but my attain was drawn back to Alex how was moving behind the closest man, how was kneeling over by the bed. I couldn't believe the man was actually looking under the bed. Alex got read of the first guy quickly with a hit on the back of the neck with the butt of a gun I never even noticed him having. Before the unconscious man even fell to the ground Alex was moving again leaping onto the bed and jumping across the mattress in to strides spinning into the air, his leg flying out into a kick landing with a thud in the second mans back. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I mean he was moving so quick I was cared to blink in fear of missing any thing.

"Bloody hell" Erica hissed from above me.

"I know…" was all I could say, as I watched as the third guy turned in surprise when his friend went flying laming into the wall beside him.

"Who the hell are you" the man demanded warily as he looked around to see that his tow companions were down for the count.

"That's not important, what is, is that you better go before your like your friends here" Alex said as he razed his gun to point at the man's head.

"W-wha man I don't even know you, why the hell are you pointing that gun at me" the man yelped his voice was wining, I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. Not that there was really anything funning about a person having a gun pointed at there head but still, I was kind of high on off of all the suspense.

"I'll give you to the count of three, before I pull the trigger"

"bu…" the man started but Alex cut him off as he began to count.

"One"

The man hesitated for a moment looking at his two partners on the ground, then looked to Alex as if hoping that he was kidding.

"Two"

Alex tighten his hand on the gun, at the slight movement the man was gone. Not even bothering to look back as he ran out the door. Erica and I stood in the bathroom still watching as Alex lowered the gun and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. After dialing a number he put the phone to his ear, there was silence for a moment before he began to speak.

"Give me Jones" he said into the phone. Standing up I opened the door wider and stepped out, Erica right behind me.

"No, I know there's a Jones there. Just put the woman on the damn phone and tell her its Rider" Alex hisses irritably into the reviser. I knew right away that he must be talking about Mrs. Jonas from MI6. I walked up to stand next to him, as he argued with who ever was on the phone.

"Joan's I need some one to come and pick up tow thugs"

Silence

"No, there not dead"

I razed my eyes at him but he just shrugged. Turning away I looked over at Erica who was standing over the unconscious body of the guy who had been looking under the bed.

"What are you doing" I asked in disbelief as I watched her pillage throw the guys pockets.

"Looking for money, I'm sure they got some… go check the other guy"

"No thanks" I said as I turned back to Alex, who was stuffing his phone back into his pockets.

"We better go, I don't what the suits to come and you guys are still here" he said as he looked over at Erica his brows creased.

"That was crazy how you brought those two guys down so fast Alex, I remember you saying you could fight but I didn't think you could like that" I tolled him. At this he just shrugged, I've been doing it so long it just comes naturally I guess"

"Yah… that was cool and all but who the hell are you" Erica said from her spot next to the second guy, as she checked his pockets for money.

"He's a friend… god Erica you don't sound every thankful for him saving your arse"

"Oh… I'm thankful, I'd just like a name to go with that handsome face of my hero" she said back sarcastically as she walked over to us.

"I really don't need thanking; we should really be get going. Get your stuff and come on" he said as he turned for the door. Glaring at my rude friend, we hurried to get our purses then followed him out the hotel room. We followed Alex throw the hotel lobby , were we turned in out room cards and hurried to Alex's car. I got in the passenger seat next to him, as he brought the car to light he leaned over my lap to open the glove compartment putting the gun into it.

"Were you really going to shoot that guy" I asked at he pulled the car out of the parking lot. At the question Alex looked over at me his eyebrows razed as that little smile crosses his lips once again.

"Cant really shoot the guy, seeing how the guns fake" he laughed as he pressed down on the gas. All I could do was shacks my head in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ next few chapters will probably just be fillers, nothing too special in the content, thought there will be some hints of something deep between our tow charters. Otherwise there nothing much…**

**Chapter 4: Briana**

We arrived at Alex's house later in the day, seeing how we spent most of the evening driving in cycles.

'to evade anyone who might be following us.' Alex had said

It wasn't until Alex had parked in a dark abandon building and led us to a second car that I relied that we hadn't been driving in the car that we first meet in. though it was black too, it was less expensive looking thin the first car, I guess it's a spy thing or what ever. When I asked Alex why we had to switch cars he just shrugged and said…

"It's easy to get away from thugs, too stupid to keep up. But it's hard to hide, when they know what your car looks like and has the chance to chance to read your license plat number"

Thinking about it, I had to agree. But thin I though why not just change your license number. And I asked him, he laughed.

"Who has the time to change there license number, then save two damsels in distress"

"Who the hell has the time to plant an extra car" Erica put in from the back seat.

Alex just razed his eyebrows into the rearview merrier as if to say 'me obviously'.

"Alex your too much" I laughed he smiled his little smile as he parked into the drive way of Chelsea home. My stomach lurched as I realized that we weren't that far away from my old home.

"What's wrong Briana" Erica asked as she and Alex got out the car, realizing that I didn't follow. Alex turned back too, a look of concern on his face.

"N-nothing" I said as I reached for the door handle of the passenger door, and climbed out of the car. We follow Alex inside, it was nice… and cozy there were pictures of Alex when he was younger on the walls, most of them were of him and a older man who I guess was his uncle, then there was some of them with his and the red head woman Jack. Though the house seemed cozy and looked as if the people inside loved each other. I knew that there was no one else in the house excepted for Alex. It mad me sad to think that just a few years ago there was a family in this house, and now there was only one person left… to life alone until the time came for the family curs to hit him and he too will be gone.

Shivering at the thought, I sat down next to Erica on the living room sofa. Sighing Alex moved to the kitchen.

"So, nice place" I called out as she reached for the remote control to the T.V.

"Thanks" Alex said as he came into the living room, three sodas in his hand. The rest of the day saw pretty much silent, though Erica did have the tendency to bark out noisy questions here and there. Soon enough night came and Alex showed us to our room, I had Jacks old room not that Alex tolled me that it was her room. He probably didn't want to bring her up around Erica who was obviously getting on the spies nerves. But I could tell it was Jack's room because there were obviously a feminine touch, the walls was a pale blue, with white citrines on the windows. And the bed was draped with a blue and yellow bed spared the pillows covered with lace. It mad me uncomfortable knowing I was to sleep in the desisted woman's room, let alone her bed. I had a felling as I watched

Alex walk away to go to his own room that he was having a hard time letting me sleep in the room. I could tell that he probably haven't rally been in the room himself, probably only to clean it so that I could say in it because I can smell a hint of vanilla in the air… even though it's been a year since the woman who call this room her home steeped a foot inside it smell was so clear and definite that it was as if the woman had just stepped out the door leaving a trace of herself in the air.

Shivering I looked around the room, I couldn't bring myself to sleep in the bed. So instead I moved to a small little arm chair that sat in the corner of the room hear a small table filed with books, as if jack had placed them there planning to read but never got around to doing so.

I tried to sleep in the chair, but I couldn't… not that it was uncomfortable, because I had slept in some pretty shitty places that was no were as lush as the little blue arm chair. But because I couldn't stop thinking about how Alex was just a few steeps away. I couldn't help but remember how it felt to fall asleep in his arms feeling safe, and worm. Something I haven't felt in so long that the thought of feeling like that was nothing but a fool hearted dream. But then I remember how genital the grip of hands Alex's was as he pulled me into his lap and remembering the sound of his heart beat lulling me to sleep, as I cried.

I was pulled out of my inner monolog as the sound of movement caught my attention, it was ether Erica or Alex moving around in their rooms. But I knew it wasn't Erica, because if she was up she would have came into my room to see if I was awake, she was the type of person who thought when they was awake so should be the rest of the world.

Sliding out of the arm chair I stood and quickly moved for the bedroom door. Quietly I opened it, to peek out into the hall, it was dark… but once my eyes adjusted I could see that Alex's door was closes but there was a little glow of light coming from the crack beneath his door.

Before I could talk myself out of it I slipped throw the door and across the hall to the spies door, hesitating for only a moment I reached out for the door knob turning it slowly before pushing the door open as I called out Alex's name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Alex**

The sound of footsteps out in the hallway alerted me to the fact that one of the girls was awake, though my first instinct was to think danger. I knew there wasn't any… well from any out side sources anyway. Forcing myself to relax as I lessoned to the soft female footsteps heading for my door. Inwardly I prayed that it wasn't Erica, I doubt I could deal with what ever the girl would possibly try to put into action. But then again I didn't know if I could deal with Brianna ether, not that I thought she would try something… it was more of the fear that I would.

For the last couple of mouths since she and I had spent that night in the hotel room, I couldn't stop reminiscing on how easy it was to talk to her, or how relaxing it was to feel her laying against my chest as we slept. Not that we done anything, or that I thought of doing anything with her at the time. But as the mounts went by, I when I got that rear moment alone, I would fine myself thinking of Briana. The feel of her soft worm cheek against the crook of my neck as she slept in my arms, the warmth her body exuberated as we lay side by side. I stared at my door as the sound of footsteps stopped, I could see the shadow of the persons feet under the door. There was a moment pause before the shadow moved and the sound of the door knob turning filled the new silence, as the door slowly opened a soft voice called out.

"Alex" it was Briana, she stood in my door way her small frame engulfed by the large t-shirt I had given her to sleep in.

"Briana what's the matter" I asked as I stood from my deck, thought it was late, I had been attempting to finish up the last of my make up work I had gotten from my teacher after returning from my lattes mission.

"n-nothing, I could hear you moving around and though id come and see what you were doing" she said as she slowly stepped into my room.

"What are you still doing up, its past twelve" I asked unable to hid the concern that slept throw my lips. Instead of answering she just surged as she moved forward into the room closeting the door behind her.

"What are you working on" she asked instead, as she moved towards me her eyes never meeting mine.

"I was just trying to finish my homework" I tolled her. At this her face scrunched up a little her eye brows creasing together; I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she did that.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you…" she started to move away, but my arm reached out to stop her before I even know that I was moving.

"I'm finished, I was just about to close the books" I tolled her, not wanting her to leave. At my words she finely looked me in the eye. Her green eyes perching though mine as if she as looking for something.

"Did you need to ask me something" I asked as I watched the cute little cresses return to her brow as she looked at me, I could tell that she wanted to say something but was fighting with herself.

"I-I wanted" she started but then paused looking down at her feet.

I fought the urge to laugh at her shyness, but I didn't… not wanting to run her away, to desperate for another moment like the one we shared mouths ago.

"What's did you want" I asked gently as I reached out to lifted her chin so that she was looking at me again.

"I… I wanted to sl-sleep with you" she blurted.

There was a moment of silence, shock flit her face as I stared at her.

"I… no that's not what I meant" she yelped as I razed my eyebrows in questioning. I watched as her cheeks burned red in her embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it like that… I,I oh never mind" she said after a moment more of silence. Before I could pull myself out of my shock she was already at the door pulling it open. But before she could step out I called out to her.

"I know what you meant Briana"

She looked back at me, her faced still red but I could see the hope in her eyes as I moved towards her.

"I never could sleep, before" I tolled her nervously

"I always had nightmares hunting me, I would always wake up in a cold sweet terrified that I would find that my dreams weren't just dreams. I would spend the rest of the night just staring at the walls to afraid to close my eyes." My voice was shaking slightly as I talked; images of my night terrors flashing throw my mind.

"But…" I said cutting though the images, I reached out for her hand, pulling her back into the room, closing the door once again.

"But that nigh with you Briana I didn't have any nightmares, I didn't wake in the middle of the night… I slept peacefully for the first time in years"

I drew quit watching as I watched her face, a small smile crossed her lips, and she nodded.

"I felt the same way Alex, that's why I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't keep my eyes closed knowing you were s-so close and… I just couldn't help it" she tolled me.

Nodding I pulled her close, I don't know why I felt the need to hug her, I hadn't hugged anyone since Jack had died. But I couldn't help it.

When we pulled apart we didn't ay anything we just moved to the bed, after watching Briana climb under the sheet of my bed I hurried back to the door and turned off the lights. As I moved around to the empty side of the bed I pulled my t-shirt over my head. Once in the bed, I reached out and pulled Briana to me like I did the last time. As she leant against my chest she I could feel the mussel in her back relax with a small sigh.

"Alex?" she whispered after a moment.

"Hum…"

" what are we going to do now… me and Erica, I mean. I don't know about her, but I don't have anywhere to go, and to tell you the truth I don't what to go back to the treats. I- I can't see myself going back… even if there wasn't thugs out to kill me" she said, I severed as her worm breath liked the skin of my chest.

"I don't know… but I'll think of something, besides we can't every well make up Erica's mind for her, for all we know she had a plan" Briana answered my statement with a node, the smooth skin of her cheek rubbing against the bristles of the little hears on my chest.

It was a wile later that I finally fell asleep to the soft sounds of Briana's low breathing. The warmth of her body beating away at the usual numbness of my own, I finally drifted off with the smell of a familiar smell of vanilla…

**AN: Oh-key Doe-key, this is the end of the fillers, there might be more later but for now I think ill ad a bit to the story line… please R&R, I would gladly appreciate you opinions and thoughts…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who the hell is Sherlock ?**

**Chapter 6 Alex **

Sighing I tried to pay attention to my Algebra teacher Mr. Brien, but my mind just wouldn't stop wondering off to a certain raven haired girl. But as much as I tried and I can't say I was trying that hard, it wasn't working. Nit that I was constantly obsessing over the beautiful girl I had just spent the entire night holding. No, my mind was also preoccupied by the fact that along with said girl there was a crazy female looking clown staying in my house alone wile I'm stuck at school. Lord only knew what Briana and Erica could do in the short time that I've been gone, not that I would think Briana would do something, it was Erica I was worried about. This morning when Briana and I had come down sitars it was to find Erica, out side in her bra and boxer shorts asking my neighbor Mrs. Hanway if she could borrow forty -four buck.

If that didn't seem bad enough, I could have sworn I saw a flash of recognition on Mr. Hanway's face when he saw Briana, as she and I tried to get Erica back inside before Hanway's wife decided to cal the police.

Sighing again I glanced over at the clock, watching as the last munities of the school day ticked by.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

The final bell sounded cutting off Mr. Brien's speech of the metric system, jumping to my feet I throw my messenger bag over my shoulder stuffing my notebooks and pen insides before hurrying to the door.

"Oi, Alex wait up" Tom's voice called over the loud sounds of the hallway. Stopping I turned to watch as Tom made his way throw the crowd, his goofy grin forever on his face.

"Yah what's up mate" I asked as we headed for the front of the school.

"nothing , just want to get out of here and maybe play some football, I heard Roger's coordinating a game at the park tonight" he said excitedly as we pushed throw the doors of the entrances hall.

"Yah?" I asked as I watched him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yah, he wants a rematch assent us… hay why is there a crowd around your car"

I snatched my attention strait ahead at his words, a feeling anxiety filled my chest at I spotted two familiar faces standing in the middle of a crowd of my pees. As if sensing my gaze on them Briana Erica, turned there attention from the questioning crowd around them to me.

"oh there your boy toy, Briana" Erica's voice rang loudly through the parking lot , making heads in the crowd turn to looked at me too as tom and I mad our way over.

"Shut up Erica I told you to stop calling him that"

"What's he goanna do kick us out, your already sleeping with him"

"Bloody hell, Rider" someone called out as laughter filled the crowd.


	7. Auther's Note

**AN/: To all of those how read any of my fan fics… PLEAS DON'T BE ANGRY! But I'm putting all of them on hold for the time being to work on my new harry potter fic. It's the life of harry potter with a Count of Monty Cristo twist… I hope those who's been reading my other work will like this one just as much.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Briana**

Through the crowd of people I could see Alex's face, his expression turning from confusion as he spotted us to shock and anger at Erica's words. I shivered slightly at the sight of his deep brown eyes blazing amber in the sunlight. Thought I didn't think Alex was the type of guy to take his anger out on a girl, I couldn't over look the fact that Erica did tend to bring out the worst in people.

"Erica if I were you id run" I whispered softly, hoeing that no one but Erica heard, but it was useless. I don't even know why I bother trying to be quiet when I know there is no use whispering around Erica. Thank god we weren't on some secret mission or something she would sure as hell get us killed in a heart beat.

"What did you say, why the hell are you whispering. Trying not to let your lover boy hear you" Erica practically yelled.

"Oh my god Erica shut up, and I said run… Alex looks really pissed, and I doubt it's at me" the last part was a lie but she didn't need to know that. But I teemed to get her attention and that all that mattered.

"What?" she asked bemused, I could hear the fear in her voice, as she watched Alex finally make his way through the crowed.

Though I hadn't tolled Erica about Alex being some kick ass spy, she was smart enough to realize that there was something about him to fear. Well that and she found a crazy verity of weapons spread around the house. If that didn't spell dander, then I don't know what did. All day she had been trying to get me to tell her who Alex was but I couldn't.

Some how between the many _"it not my life to tell"_ and the _"god shut up Erica, just ask him when he gets home" _the girl had got it in her head to walk to Alex's school and demand that he tell her who the fuck he is and why was he sleeping with me and not paying me.

What kind of logic is that I don't know, but I didn't bother to ask?

"What the hell are you tow doing here" Alex hissed as he moved closer to me,

I fought the urge to point my finger at Erica, but I know it didn't matter I was probably emulating the smell of a terrified rabbit (which of course would mean that Alex was some kind of fierce wolf on the prow) that totally saying with it eyes 'TS ALL ERICA'S FAULT, PLEAS DON'T KILL ME'. Ether that or there was a lumanesit arrow or something over my head pointing at the equally terrified redhead beside me.

"w-we were board" I said after a moment of silence.

"Board?... why couldn't you sit in fount of the TV or something, I tolled you two not to leave the house until I got back"

It would seem that at this moment Erica had stupidly gotten over her fear of Alex and decided to open her mouth… well I'm sure I don't have to tell you the girl doesn't seem to think before she speaks.

"Yes well you can expect us to stay in a house full of explosives by ourselves do you" Erica spat rather loudly

"Oh shit" came a voice from the crowd.

"Erica!" I hissed in disbelief,

"What, its not my-" she started but Alex cut her off.

"Get in the car"

He didn't even have to finish before I was already moving, I really didn't want to be around when some one decided to call the cops. But unsurprisingly Erica was still standing there…

"GET IN THE CAR…NOW!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Hers an new chapter for you guys hope you like it**

**Chapter 8**

**Tom**

I stood in the crowd watching the scean before me with a mixer of amusement and confusion, it was a bit heard not to laugh at the obvious looks shock and awe on the faces of those huddled around Alex's car.

But then again my confusion about the two birds Alex was obviously hording at his place, that I had no freaking clue about.

"Oi mate, you got some explaining to do" I hissed as I stepped in front of Alex before he could get in the drivers seat of his car.

"Not now" he said back, I could se that he was seething, I couldn't blame him the redheaded wasn't obviously not that bright.

When she was spiting about him and the dark-haired girl sleeping together, I laugh as he turned read as a tomato, but the moment she said something about explosives I knew there was going to be trouble.

I mean really… the guy was a secret agent infuses on the secret, if people started talking about the guy keeping TNT under is bed it was bound to spread like wild fire.

Shaking my head I watched as Alex drove away, his tiers burning the asphalt as he sped away.

"Bloody hell, did that girl say something about explosives" a voice called out from the crowd.

"I bet Rider's planning on blowing up the school again" someone else said

Yup, there was defiantly going to be a lot of talk, if it not about the supposed explosives… I bet it'll be about the fact that Alex was keeping tow girls in his house, all to himself.

I guess I've got something to look forward to… things was defiantly not going to be boring with Alex around. Not that they ever were.


	10. Chapter 9

**Who the Hell chapter 9**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, I've really been in a funk lately, yesterday and today was my first time out the house for about two weeks. And most of my time I've spent it sleeping. Sadly I don't know how to write and sleep at the same time; otherwise I'd have posted something long time ago. **

**I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters, I thought I'd post multiuse seeing how I don't know when the next time I'd make my way out of the house and to somewhere with Internet access. **

**Chapter 9 **

** Alex **

The car ride away from the school was completely silent, the air so thick with anticipation, I could prettily taste the bitterness and fear that radiated throughout the two girls.

But can't blame me foe being pisses can you?

It had been a simple request for them to stay inside wile I was gone, I tolled them that they would be completely safe, and tat I might take them out for some new close and things latter.

Like an idiot, i thought that the promise of shopping would subdue the two, but I guess it's just a guy's prejudice kind of thing. Because obviously they didn't stay put.

Although had no doubt that leaving the house was all Erica's idea; she didn't strike me the type for conman since.

But that didn't stop me from being mad, i don't know if I've ever been so angry at a group of women in my life as I was at this moment, still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

I could feel the fear rolling off of Brianna; as she sat nervously in the passenger seat, fidgeting with her seat belt

Keeping my eyes on the road, I shied before breaking the silence.

"I don't know where I'm driving" I told them as headed for the Boulevard, not far from my house.

"W-what" Brianna asked her voiced shaking with fear and confusion.

"Oh my god, you're not going to take up back to Eight Street are you, were going to die, shit, the moment we get out of the car there going to kidnap us and kill us Bri, oh shit, oh…" cutting off the frantic redhead before she could work herself into a frenzy I settled the two girls nerves.

"No I'm not taking you to Eight Street, though I should, with that shitty stunt you pulled. Don't think I'm not pissed off at the two of you for not following my simple orders of NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE. But I still have to get the two of you some new close, defiantly you Erica, I can't have you walking around looking like that" I told them.

"What? What's wrong with my close" Erica hissed her fear obviously have dead away at the thought of shopping.

"You look like a hooker" I told her bluntly

"That's because I am" she snapped back.

"That doesn't mean you have to look the part, defiantly not wile living under my roof.

"God you sound like some old geezer, I can't speak for Brianna, but I'm not your little toy to dress up and paraded like some pre-mature house wife"

Pre mature, that sums you up in a nutshell doesn't it Erica" Brianna cut in with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up Bri, I wasn't talking to you" Erica spat irritably, but Alex could hear the hurt in the redhead's voice.

"Don't get so sensitive Erica, you practically insulted her first, and if you have a problems with my rules and guidelines then you can get out of the car at any time, just tell me when to stop" I tolled her as I caught her eye though the rear view merrier.

With a huff Erica just looked away, noticeably keeping silent leaving it up to Brianna to tell me were to drive.


	11. Chapter 10

**Who the hell chapter 10**

**Chapter 10**

**Brianna**

Unlike Erica, the thought of shopping didn't distract me from Alex's anger. it didn't matter that I didn't know the guy all that well, sure I knew his life story and all, and slept beside him last night.

But I could still I could see his irritation and anger behind his well placed mask.

I find that when dealing with men, with big secrets, and responsibilities, whether illegal or otherwise. All you need to do to see though their defiance's is know what to look for.

With Alex, it was the slight narrowing of his eyes as he looked at you, or the seemingly casual way he rubbed invisible ling from his close.

Now that I thought about it, it strange how quickly I seemed to adapt to Alex's ways, seeing how I've only been in his presence all but a day and a half.

But for some reason, I can't help but feel at ease with him, well that is when he's not angry.

"Oh my god, Brianna look at this dress it's so bloody cute" came Erica's voice form the other side of the store.

Alex had taken us to a little shopping sinter around the not too fare from his school.

There were a handful of clothing stores, coffee shops, and of course the infamies Martha's Bakery.

At the sight of it my stomach jumps in hope for a taste of another muffin like Alex had given me the morning after our first meeting.

Looking over my shoulder to lock eyes with Alex, who was sitting on one of the many benches that lay scatted around the store I moved to were Erica's voice had come for.

although I shouldn't have been surprised, the dress that Erica held up to show me was quit sort, some times I wonder if Erica even notices that every thing that she picks up is always sort squirts and dresses, sometimes long shirt, that she insist on being mini dresses.

Though the dress that Erica held in her hands was possibly borderline Alex acceptable, I doubt Alex would approve of.

But still it was cute; it was a red strapless number, with a ring of gold circling its hem. I wouldn't mind having it in my closet for a special occasion.

"Erica, not to burst your bobble but I don't think Alex would let you get this dress, it a bit sort" I wisped to her, after looking over my shoulder to make sure that Alex was still were I left him.

"Not to bust _his_, bobble but Mr. Kick Ass isn't my Father, Pimp or Master… so I really don't bloody rats ass what he thinks. Besides red is so not my color it'll totally clash with my hair. No, this baby is for you my beauty."

"What?"

"You heard me, I couldn't pull this dress off even if I tried, no, you would so look hot in this dress Brianna"

"Again, not to burst your bobble, but I don't think Alex will let us buy it, he did say before we got out the car that we cant get anything that doesn't reach our fingertips, and if it shows too much cleavage to just walk straight past it" I told her irritably, but I wasn't really mad at her.

I was mad at the situation. The dress was really cute, and I could just imagine what I would look like in it.

Not to mention what Alex's face would look like if he saw me in it. All I needed was a right pare of shoes…

God that's would probably cut his arguments in the bud. it seems that I wasn't the only one with this farm of mind because it seems Erica was already plotting away.

"look here Miss, Kiss Ass, this is all you need to do, were going to keep looking for some more cute outfits, then were going to make our way back to Alex, seeing that the dressing room is behind him, keeping the dress hidden under the other close. Then your going to try the dress on and come out to show us, Alex is going to like what he see so much that he won't even bother to fight about how sort it is."

And before I could even think of arguing with Erica' half assed pane she began throwing close into my arms left and right, with a sigh all I could do was follow behind her obediently as she lead me throughout the store.

It a shame what a girl would do for a cute dress, and the right pare of shoes.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Alex**

They were planning something; I could practically smell it rolling off of Erica and Brianna as they made there way towards me, each of their arms filled with close.

If Erica's smirk that was pasted plainly on her face wasn't enough evidence of the two were plotting, the nervous glance Brianna keeps giving me was a definite giveaway.

I sat in silence as they passed me, Erica rambling on about how she found a cut pare of boots as she led Brianna into one of the dressing rooms.

Did they really need to go inside together, what was with girls? They were always going into the most privet places together like the bathroom and stuff?

You never see blokes doing that, if you did the first thing you thought was that they were doing something behind closed doors, not that most guys don't think that about girls… or hope that was the case anyway.

Not that I do… with that, I mean uh, I shit never mind…

Ignoring the laughter that was coming from within the dressing room, I turned to look towards the front of the store as the bell over the door chimed signaling a group of teenagers coming inside.

Loud talking and laughter filled the store as a group of teenagers who obviously Brookland students made their way inside, I recognized some of the faces from school.

But I never talked to any of them personally so I just turned my back on them, still I made sure to keep track of them just in case any of them decided to make trouble.

siying stood from my seat to starch my legs, and was just about to head for the men section of the store when the sound of the dressing room door opening alerting me that the girls were coming out.

"Alex, tell Briana she looks hot in this dress, I doubt you could deny it…right" came Erica's glee filled voice.

Suspicious I turned only to frees at the sight of Brianna, who did indeed look… well in a lack of a better word. HOT!

Brianna stepped out of the dressing room dressed in a red and gold strapless dress that hugged her curvy frame

I must have been standing there staring for longer than I thought because the next thing I knew Brianna was blushing brightly and shaking her head slightly.

"So what do you think" Erica asked as she stood behind Brianna a broad mile on her face.

"I-its…it's a bit short don't you think" I asked my eyes were continually being drown to Brianna's legs that looked really good…

"oh my god Alex stop trying to act like her father, this dress looks hot on her and your totally drooling" Erica snapped loudly, unsurprisingly drawing the attention to the other store opponents who stood by staring.

"I'm not…" I started but she cut me off

"Yes you are, I know your totally in like with Brianna and you can't deny that she looks good"

"Erica please stop yelling, I told you he wasn't going to like the dress, quit making a scene." Brianna hissed, but I could tell that she was disappointed in my reaction.

"I can't help it Rider pisses me off" Erica huffed before dragging Brianna back into the dressing room.

Shaking my head I fell back into my seat, if the freaky circus escapee would have let me told I would have been able to tell Brianna that I did like the dress, but it was too late now.

It was a few more minutes until the girls came back out of the dressing room wearing their usual cloths.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Brianna as she stepped out of the room first.

But before she could answer Erica grabbed her wrist and began dragging her away towards the register.

Shying again I began following them before stopping to turn and grab the leather jacket I had been eyeing before following them to the register.

The girls were silent as the girl at the counter rung up all their things, she seemed a bit shocked at the amount of clothes the girls were getting but didn't say any thing.

When she was finished bagging all of the cloths I paid with one of my cards before sending the girls to the car with their things wile I rung up my jacket with the excuse of wanting separate resects.

Once they were out of the door I hurried back to the dressing room grabbing Brianna's before asking one of the other female shop workers for a pair of shoes for the dress.

When I finally followed the girls to the car, I had a strange since of satisfaction in my gut as I began plotting a surprise for the pretty brunette girl who's image I could seem to get reed of.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It's been two days since Erica and I showed up at Alex's school, and I have a feeling that the spy might still angry at us.

Although I don't know him all that well I had always gotten this easy vibe coming from Alex which has always made me feel so relaxed and comfortable with him.

But recently after that day, he's been giving off theses weird nervous vibes whenever he's around me.

When I first noticed it I thought that maybe he was angry and didn't want to be in the same room as me.

But then I noticed that he seemed to act just the same as he always has around Erica, and I knew that that wasn't right.

I mean, the two of them patchily heats each other's guts and it was Erica not me who practically hinted to his entire school that he was a psychopath with bombs and guns hidden in his underwear dresser.

Not knowing what to do, I had decided to ask him straight on, there was no need to go to Erica with this kind of thing, she'd probably just tell me to jump his bone and that would solve things.

It took me a while to pluck up the courage to actually face him, spending most on the day in my room trying to convince myself to actually do it.

It wisent until late that I finally left my room making my way down the hall, the since of déjà vu as stopped outside of Alex's door.

Lifting a fist to the door, I took a deep breath before knocking once, inside I could hear the sounds of scuffling before the sounds of light footsteps heading for the door.

As he opened the door I could see the obvious surprise in his face before the look of nervous crowed his face as it has been doing for the last few days.

"Hay, I was just about you come looking for you" was all he said before stepping back to let me in before closing the door behind me.

**AN/: sorry every one for the long wait, for this and all my other story's updates... I've left home a few weeks ago for a training program. So I've been preoccupy. But I promise that I'll be updating all- or- most of my stories soon… so please stay in tune. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

There was a moment of accords between the two of us as we stood before the closed silence door.

Brianna stood with her eyes cased downward as if she was too shy to look at me while I tried to gather the nerves to tell her what I've been meaning to since the moment we left the clothing store days ago…

Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth to tell her what I've been dyeing to, to ask her

One of the simplest things in the world, yet obviously not all that simple if I couldn't even form in my mouth.

It seemed like hours before ether of us spoke but when Brianna did it few as if a bomb had exploded in my stomach making my knees week and useless…

"Do you hate me Alex, did I do something wrong"

Her voice was quiet as she stared down at our shoes, meek and slightly scared…but almost determined…

Still the question threw me for a loop, I wasn't sure what to say, too confuse as to how I had made Brianna believe that I could hate her…

Because she knew, if not personally… but threw our talks of our life that I didn't hate easily, and when I did it was to a point of almost destruction, not only to myself but to the one my hearted was directed.

And yet here she was asking, and it made me feel like a complete ass, because it was me who had been too cowardly to as her out.

The same girl, and only person in the world how can personally say they knew me a deeper since, and more than just on the level of acquaintances.

"No, I don't hate you Bri, not you…" I sighed in frustration, I had to do it know… before I made thing worse, before it became me fearing of being hated.

At my words Brianna's eyes flew to mine narrowed slightly, I could see the hurt in them and it made me flinch…

"Then who Alex!" she hissed crossing her arms over her chest tightly, her brow scrunched up in anger and confusion…

"Why have you been ignoring me, if you not mad, then why have you been making me feel like I should pack my stuff and run anywhere but here"

I flinch again…

"Shit… don't say that, you didn't do anything Brianna, I've just been a coward. " i said, stepping closer to her griping at her elbow to puller her closer to me…

"You a cawed? … Mr. I'm a big time spy… I'll kick your ass, what do _you_ have to be afraid of?

Her tone wasn't angry anymore… it was almost teasing, her cheeks flushed and I could tell it was because of our proximity, still she didn't move away and I took that as a good sine.

Of you" was all I said as slinked my free hand around her waist still holding onto her elbow with the other…

The sound of Brianna's breath hitching in her throat filled the air around us as I pulled her closer still.

I couldn't help it, I wanted to be as close as possible was all I could thing as I lowered my neck slightly till my face was beside her my lips at her ear, as I embraced her to me.

"Me? You're scared of me?" her question was muffled by the cloth of my t-shirt.

But I could fell the slight smile crossing her lips as she wrapped her arms around my lower back, her small fingers singing chills down my spine.

Leaning back so that I could see her face, but all I could see was the top of her head as she continued to burrow her face into my chest, her dark hair brushing agented my cheek

I surged nervously…

"yah... for the last few days I've been trying to figure out how to ask you out on a date, I wanted to get it right… I guess that plan didn't work out to well"

Silence, I could feel the moment Brianna had stop breathing; the warmth of her breath no longer worming my skin threw my shirt…

For a moment I stupidly thought that she was truly frozen, too appalled by the thought of dating someone like me, was just about to step away from her when I felt her hands clutch at the back of my h=shirt…

"You were trying to ask me out?" she asked as she turned her face away to that it was her cheek that was now agent me.

"uh…yah" I answered nervously

This time it was her that stepped back to get a better look at me…

"You were trying to as me out, by avoiding me" her brows lifted in amusement and I could feel my nervousness slipping away at the sight of the small smile on her lips.

"Well when you put it that way…" I started but was cut of by the sounds of Brianna's laughter as drew herself back into my chest, the vibrations of her laughing tickling me slightly.

"So…it that a yes?" I asked after a while.

There was a muffled answer that wasn't all that clear.

"What was that?

"She said yes, you're such an idiot Alex Rider…"

It was Erica's voice from the other side of the bedroom door…

Brianna's laughter erupted again as she clutched me tighter, her head nodding in agreement…

My anger at the thought of Erica the clown fast girl eavesdropping on us diapered at the realization that Brianna was infect agreeing to go out with me…

A wave of triumph flew threw me, as I stood there with Brianna's in my arm the thought of our future date in my mind…

So engulfed in my happiness I barley caught the sound of Erica's voice on the other side of the door ...

"I told her that dress would get his attention" the sounds of her footsteps disappearing somewhere else in the house…

And at that I found myself regrettably thanking whoever was responsible for Erica's existence… knowing that later I'd probably be cursing that same pension sooner than later…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

A date!

The idea of going on a freaking date with Alex bloody Rider had me feeling like I was going to explode any minuet with existent.

It didn't help that Erica was fluttering around the house like a deranged butterfly, parsing herself on a job well done.

Totally high off of the belief that she was the one who finally gotten the two of us together.

The date hasn't even happened yet, and I fear she's planning a weeding…

God, help me…

But with thoughts of my crazy best friend aside, I was on my own cloud nine.

Still my happiness didn't drive away the fears that kept rearing its ugly head whenever I was lucky enough to find some since of happiness.

Fears of the past finding me, ruining what ever reason I had found to smile …

But this time, I couldn't help but want to ignore those fares…because unlike the other times I tried to getaway form the life I was living by dating, or finding a friends besides Erica…

This time that person I was trying to connect with knew who I was, there was no lies with Alex, or hiding… he knew my secrets and shames, and I his.

yet with all that in mind I still couldn't help but fear something was going to go wrong, if not to night… than tomorrow, and if not then someday soon.

And no matter how happy I felt, or determined I was to make sure thing went right, I just knew… and that was one of the worst feeling I ever thought I would feel in my life.

Because beside the pain my family had cause by their betrayal, I had tried to move on, wishing for someone or something to fill that voided that they had left.

And as quickly as he had come into my life, Alex had easily filled it like no one else could have.

And I so desperately didn't want anything to mess that up.

So tonight, this date was going to be perfect… I'm going to ware the dress Alex brought me, and for tonight I'll forget for once, who or what I am, and I'll let him kiss me goodnight, even if its only the first date.

And once the dates over and it was time to sleep, in our own, or shared beds… I will dream of happy things and wake in the morning with no regrets and the hopes of future dates…

Yes… that's all a girl could hope for, right?

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, more to come soon. Pleas R&R…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Alex**

The restaurant was full when we entered, for a moment irrational fear struck me as I lead Brianna towards the waiting woman behind the cash register.

it seemed, that Brianna's nervous energy was contagious, but taking a deep breath I slid my hand into hers as we waited for a waitress to tack us to our sets.

"Alex…" whispered into my ear, her worm breath sending a chill through me distracting me forms my usual salience of the room.

"Yah" I answered to indicate that I was lessoning as I tried locating ever possible exist in the general area…

There were five including the three windows seeing how there was only one floor to the building.

"I didn't know we were coming here, isn't it a bit" she paused; I could hear her swallowing nervously around her next words.

Turning to her I said "don't worry about it Brianna, I'm not really pressed for money"

Which was true, MI6 were bastards, but they weren't cheep bastards when it came keeping their prized Agent happy.

So with the pay I got, I could easily afford a little Spanish restaurant that coast a bit more then the usual…

"Are you sure, I mean I don't need-" before she could finish, I cut her off by squeezing her hand slightly.

"I'm sure, Bree… I rather spend my ridiculous amount of money on you than letting it set about." I tolled her with a grin watching as a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"Lucky" an irate voice huffed, surprising the both of us.

The voice belonged to the waitress waiting to tack us to our table, who stood before us with a look of impatience and jealously.

After seating us the waitress introduced her self as Alice, before asking us what we would like to drink… than left giving us time to decide on what we wanted to orders.

Silence fell between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable… and before lone we were sharing our opinions on what looked good.

finally when Alice came checking on us we had finally come to a decision.

"I'll tack the Spanish rice and beef with two enchiladas" I tolled Alice who wrote down the order before turning to Brianna.

"I want the same only in chicken with extra sourer cream"

"alright, I'll be cake with your order, wile you wait would you like a refill?"

Yes please" Brianna awnsered sa I shuck my head no.

Once Alice was gone with Brianna's glass of ice tea, she turned back to me a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad you asked me out Alex, I-I never thought I would actually be out on a real date, not without fear of being found out"

There was another pause, this time a bit more uncomfortable than before…

"Yah, I know how you feel" I laughed quietly.

"I guess you do, better than anyone I expect. It's so weird, when we first meet… I didn't think we would be here, though I hoped"

At her last words she blushed bowing her head, making the delicate curls framing her face bounce slightly.

he looked beautiful tonight, not that she didn't another time, but this was different than when she's dressed in her usual cloths, the little red dress made her glow in the dim light supplied over our table.

Her hair was done differently than its usual ponytail, it was a mass of ringlets about her face, with the rest of her hair pulled to the side hanging over one shoulder.

"Uh, I admit... I wisent in the mind of dating back then…" I started but continued at Brianna's questioning look.

"When we met, I was still a mess… well more of a mess than I am after meeting you. That night after we talked, I felt different, you know… freer. But it wasn't just the talk that did it, if it was I could have spent a couple thousand on a shrink instead of driving down Eight Street..."

At my last words I felt more than saw Brianna flinch at the reminder of who she was, cringing I continued.

"Still, it wasn't some shrink that pulled me out of my depression, it was you, just you… no strings, just a talk about ourselves, and I like to believe that we connected…"

Another pause, as I watched Brianna's reaction to what I just tolled her.

"You sure do know how to charm a girl Alex" she whispered with a slight breathless laugh.

"it was nothing but the truth" I reassured her.

"I know" she smiled as Alice came back placing Brianna's refilled glass in front of her, before informing us that our meal would be out any moment.

We thanked her before she left again, as she left we fell into silence once more…

**A/N: Pleas R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: **_Andrew_

It wasn't everyday you're walking down the street to see your step sister stepping out of some fancy car with some pounce.

It was definitely not every day that you watch as she enters an equally fancy restaurant.

But like many other days over years, you wish and hope to see her again, imagining her face in other women you've met.

And now that you've finally found the object of your obsession, there is no way you'll let her out of your sight again…

No, never again.

Now all you have to do is wait, a little more waiting won't hurt anyone, will it?

No it won't… it'll make the end result just that much sweeter.

Yes, juts a bit longer Brianna and big brother will have you once more…

_To be continued ..._

**A/N sorry guys it was ither end story here or delit it. there will be a sequal though...**


End file.
